Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly
Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (ドラゴンボールZ 超戦士撃破!!勝つのはオレだ, Doragon Bōru Zetto: Sūpā Senshi Gekiha!! Katsu No wa Ore da; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Super Warrior Defeat!! I'm The One Who'll Win") is the eleventh Dragon Ball Z movie. It was released in Japan on July 9, 1994, between episodes 232 and 233. It is the sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. FUNimation Entertainment dubbed it into English in 2005. Introduction The film opens with a group of strangely colored humanoids emerging from tanks in a laboratory. The scientists responsible for these creations, Dr. Collie and Nain among others, are congratulated by their employer, Lord Jaguar, who plans to make these "Bio-Humans" into the strongest fighters on Earth. Despite warnings from his cousin, Men-Men, Jaguar laughs maniacally as one of his unfinished bio-humans wags his furry tail in his tank. The Bio-Mutants As Mr. Satan has not yet paid Android 18 the prize money she demanded for letting him beat her in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, she begins smashing Satan House up, particularly his undeserved prizes from the tournament. Mr. Satan, cowering, tries to tell 18 that he has not gotten the money yet, but she does not believe him, and continues to ransack his home. His screams of fright are heard by Krillin, Marron, Trunks, and Goten, who are waiting outside. Mr. Satan is visited by Men-Men, who claims to be the cousin of the champion's old martial arts rival Jaguar. It seems that Jaguar is blackmailing Mr. Satan into visiting his laboratory island to fight his Bio-Warriors, as Jaguar is the only other person who knows of Mr. Satan's bed wetting secret when he was younger. Mr. Satan agrees, and departs to Mei Queen Castle with Men-Men, followed by 18, Trunks, and Goten.Upon arriving, Mr. Satan is coldly greeted by Jaguar, who sets up a tournament for him to fight the Bio-Warriors, but when they demonstrate their incredible fighting abilities, they are more than which Mr. Satan can handle, Goten, Trunks, and 18 intervene. Goten and Trunks are then confronted by a familiar face: Maloja, the Priest from Natade Village whom they met in the previous movie, Broly - Second Coming. Enraged, Jaguar reveals his greatest weapon: a Super Bio-Warrior. But when Trunks and Goten see the Super Bio-Warrior, they recognize him as none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan himself, Broly. They confront the priest, who tells them that he sold Broly's frozen blood to Jaguar, and that the Super Bio-Warrior is Broly's clone. Trunks and Goten prepare to destroy Bio-Broly before he can be revived, but he had sensed the attack, which awakened Broly's Saiyan instincts. He breaks out of stasis, only to be drenched in the bio-liquid and turns into a horribly deformed, slime covered bio-mutant, giving him the name Bio-Broly. Meanwhile, Maloja is taking all the money in Jaguar's safe, only for the liquid to come behind him and kill him as he tries to ward it off with an evil banishment prayer. Battling the Legendary Super Saiyan: Round 3 Jaguar commands Bio-Broly to attack Mr. Satan, but 18 intervenes at the last minute, only to get pounded by the Bio-Saiyan. Just before Bio-Broly can kill Satan, Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. They then attack Bio-Broly head-on, and prove to be an equal match for the Bio-Saiyan, until Goten abandons the battle to save some trapped scientists from the flooding and dangerous bio-liquid that will absorb anything with a different genetic structure to its own and grow stronger.As Bio-Broly pounds Trunks around, 18 recovers and tries to stop him, but she too is beaten. Just before Bio-Broly can kill her, Krillin shows up in time and rescues 18, but Bio-Broly finds them both and almost kills them. Goten and Trunks then fight Bio-Broly again, but they get seriously pounded, and Bio-Broly almost kills Goten until Trunks devises a way to get rid of the menace. Trunks manages to lure Bio-Broly into a corner, where he blasts the bio-liquid tanks, causing them to shower on Bio-Broly and supposedly melt him. Unfortunately, this only makes the bio-liquid more powerful, and it soon starts to flood the entire island, and possibly the whole planet. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab, including the reluctant Jaguar and Men-Men, who want to die shamefully along with their deadly creations, but Trunks rescues them anyway, and Mr. Satan manages to escape by jumping into the water. To everyone's surprise, the bio-liquid seems to be solidifying by touching the sea water, so Trunks, Goten, and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha to blast the water by the island so high that the entire island is flooded with sea water, which solidifies all the bio-liquid. Unfortunately, the celebrations are cut short when Bio-Broly emerges from the sea as a giant. However, as fast as Bio-Broly emerges, he then turns to stone, due to having been drenched in sea water. Seeing their chance, Goten and Trunks blast the gigantic Bio-Broly statue into smithereens, ridding the universe of Broly for good.Mr. Satan emerges from the sea water, calling for help. Laughing, 18 says that she will help him if he promises to pay her 100,000,000 zeni. Fuming, Satan swims off. In Other World, Goku is informed that Broly is causing trouble in Hell. Along with Pikkon, Goku is sent to stop Broly, after he finishes an enormous meal. Timeline placement This film takes place during the Buu saga, shortly before Super Buu arrives on the Lookout. It likely takes place between Return to Other World and Gotenks is Born due to Goku being in Other World at the end of the film, but Goten and Trunks appear to have not master the Fusion Technique yet. This would also account for Gohan, who was currently training with the Z-Sword, and Vegeta's, who had recently died, absence throughout the movie. Releases Bio-Broly was originally released in North America in 2005 on DVD.All three Broly films Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly - Second Coming, and Bio-Broly were remastered and re-released on DVD and Blu-ray by FUNimation on March 31, 2009. Bio-Broly was released by FUNimation again on January 3, 2012, along with Broly - Second Coming, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, and Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon. However, these are the same discs that are found in the double and triple features.